


a house is not a home (without you there)

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, domesticness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request-Sebastian and Blaine finally move in together. It's their first night and their furniture hasn't arrived yet so they christen their new home on a makeshift bed on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a house is not a home (without you there)

**Author's Note:**

> this is AU; I imagine Blaine was dating Kurt for about a year for his junior year of high school. He stayed at McKinley to graduate but Blaine dated Sebastian his senior year of high school and all throughout the four years of college.

Stage fright had always been sort of a foreign concept to Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't understand the fear or apprehension that performing could bring but the feelings of anticipation fizzing under his skin, the enthralling pounding of his heart and adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream had always been something positive; not negative and to be dreaded.

Blaine was used to performing, was used to the thrum of eagerness bubbling in his belly, the heat of and blare of the artificial lights, the pounding of music so loud that he felt like it could drown him out sometimes, the melodic carry of his voice vibrating off the walls of a performance hall—and the enthusiastic applause that always followed.

He had been performing since he was three—small audiences at first, Cooper taking him under his wing to form and shape his talent. Family concerts turned into family and friends and then neighborhood get-togethers, to the Warblers and McKinley, Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals. After all this time, he thought he had outgrown the concept of stage fright that he heard so many kids and even his teammates at one point or another talk about. There had been so many opportunities for him to be scared, for him to mess up a dance routine or forget his lines. He had performed at theme parks and malls…he regularly avoided the Gap (and he meant any store location) because of an irrational fear that a picture of his face was being faxed around to keep a look out for a drive by serenador that got employees fired.

But performing was just one of those things that came naturally to him—it was one of the many times where he felt like he could be himself, where everything was balanced and practiced and where things were guaranteed more often than not to turn out alright.

What he hadn't realized was that stage fright could happen off the stage—out from under the blare and heat of artificial light, the constant thrumming of applause and his heartbeat in his ears, sweat pooling under the collar of his shirt, his hands shaking with anticipation. He hadn't understood that once that stage aspect was stripped away…he was only really left with one thing—

fright

and that, however, was something he could understand.

Blaine had never really been scared of much, it was one of the hidden perks of being an optimist, but sometimes he couldn't stop things from sneaking past that ever constant barrier of hopefulness that he tried to keep up inside of himself. If he was worried enough, fear easily found its way into his system—the heaviness of a building settling on his chest while invisible fingers choked his windpipe, nerves gathering in his bones and muscles until he felt like his limbs would buckle underneath the weight of concern inside him. And out of everything that could have scared him he didn't think that moving into a new apartment in New York with his boyfriend of five years was going to be one of them.

Blaine carried a cardboard box of coffee and tea mugs in his arms, juggling the uneven weight as he turned to close the front door of his apartment with his foot. He bit his lip and walked down the bare hall to the small kitchen to his right. The wooden floors were a dark cherry color, etched with age and scratches of indentations from stories of other tenets that had lived there before him. He hadn't seen much of the place other than a few snapshots online but the most of the walls as much as he could see were painted a pleasant sky blue, unfortunately not his favorite shade, but it was easy on the eyes and reflected warmth as the sun shone in from the windows and blanketed the room.

He set the box down on the white kitchen counter, the ceramics shifting noisily against the sides of the cardboard as he did so. He ran a hand through the curls in his hair; his skin getting used to the heat inside the apartment from the cool winter air outside. He was just glad the heating was working in the building—he knew some apartment complexes waited as long as they could to turn it on to save money. He sighed softly, turning around to open a few cabinets that were on the wall above the sink and stove. He felt like he should have been putting things away—even though the apartment was bare of furniture, just filled of boxes that were packed up from Blaine and Sebastian's life.

He hated this part of moving. He liked when everything had a place to go in—clothes in drawers, mugs and bowls in cupboards, food in the fridge, him and Sebastian in bed. But now everything was scattered about, him and his boyfriend were still carrying in boxes from their cars, a city of cardboard stacked around the living room, probably some in the room they were going to call their bedroom as well.

Blaine started to take some mugs out of the box on the counter, putting them in a circle as he thought about Sebastian probably swearing down and outside around one of their cars—trying to pull out another box of Blaine's clothes from the back of his trunk. He smirked softly, the ends of his mouth twitching into a smile. He tried not to let the nerves in his stomach, sparks of uneasiness, take away the excitement he was feeling. Of course he was thrilled to finally be moving in with his boyfriend, they had been talking about it forever now, finally tired of the last four years with going between the dorm rooms of NYADA and Columbia to really spend time with one another.

So when the opportunity to grab an apartment with Cooper's help came up, Blaine wasted no time in putting a down payment on it. He had had some money saved from past birthdays and graduations and he had started working at Starbucks while he went to school to have some cash on the side in case he ever needed it. He knew Sebastian's family was wealthier than his own; his father was a lawyer and his mother was a doctor—he was surprised that Sebastian hadn't gotten an apartment his first year at college. He said it was because he had wanted the college 'experience' and all that but Blaine slowly realized it was because he couldn't find a decent apartment that was comfortably big enough for two—not cheaply anyways. Not that this apartment was splaying with space or anything but it was a lot better than moving back to Ohio because he couldn't put his roots in the ground. He knew Sebastian would offer to buy a more expensive space, now that he was working as an intern for his father's law office, but Blaine didn't want to be one of those people that lived off their significant other. He wanted to do this fairly; evenly. So he put down the down payment and Sebastian would back up the other half and they'd pay the rent each month— _together_. He liked the sound of that—

together.

The apartment wasn't everything that a New Yorker needed but it was perfect in what Blaine was expecting. It was close to the subway station, so he could get to work and Sebastian could get to his internship, it had running water and working heating, there was a large living room and a great kitchen space (because occasionally Blaine liked to pretend he could cook and bake things that were actually edible) and as far as he could tell there was a small, one-person step out balcony near the window in the living room.

Blaine glanced around at the packages settled near the stove and refrigerator, wondering what box had the coffee pot in it…he knew he should have labeled the boxes other than LIVING ROOM, BEDROOM, and KITCHEN. Sebastian had thought it was more important to write BLAINE'S CLOTHES, BLAINE'S BOWTIES (no, he did not have enough bowties to have a whole damn box dedicated to them), and SEX TOYS instead of indicating what was exactly in each box for the kitchen and living room. He sighed softly and leaned down to pop a box open, running a hand through his short curls to shove it aside a few moments later when he was greeted with a set of bowls and more mugs.

He stood up, moving to a box on the sink to see if the coffee pot might have been in there until he felt a warm pair of arms circle his waist from behind him. He jumped slightly before leaning back into Sebastian's broad chest, sighing as the scent of his cologne and the warmth of his body encompassed him.

"Did I scare you?" Sebastian asked softly, his breath hot against the side of Blaine's neck.

Blaine hummed, smiling a little when he found the coffee pot in the box next to the stove instead. He pulled it out and plugged it into the wall, looking into the box near the sink again for the pitcher he thought he had seen. He filled it up with water and poured it into the coffee pot slowly.

"You know for someone who snores like a freight train, sings purposely loud in the shower and screams during his orgasm, you're surprisingly quiet when walking around." Blaine teased, setting down the pitcher before wondering what box held the coffee filters and the ground coffee.

Sebastian's fingers teased the bottom of Blaine's shirt, tugging lightly at the fabric as he smirked close to his ear. "Don't pretend like you don't the sound of my singing, Killer."

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes slightly as he looked back at the taller male. Before he could say anything, Sebastian dipped down and kissed him, slowly and full of purpose. He could feel his fingers sliding up and under his shirt, dancing across the skin of his stomach. He shivered, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to trace Sebastian's lower lip before snaking inside. Blaine could taste the traces of mint from the gum he had probably had in his mouth from a little while ago, his one hand coming up to rub Sebastian's arm that was on his waist. He pulled back after a few moments, smiling against his lips as Sebastian pressed circles into the skin on his hips with his thumbs. He felt goosebumps travel up his back and arms at the sensation, a small shiver making Sebastian pull his hands out of his shirt and rub Blaine's arms instead. He must have thought he was cold and he smiled softly at the sentiment, his heart warming as Sebastian's fingers stroked the skin of his arms, dipping and pressing into the skin on the inside of his elbows.

"Oh, I don't mind your singing…it's your snoring that keeps me up half the night while I'm trying to _sleep_ that I can't stand." Blaine teased, turning around to rest his back against the counter, Sebastian's hands moving to rest on both sides of him.

Sebastian dragged his teeth over his lower lip, a smile tugging the ends of his mouth as he leaned closer and ran the tip of his nose along Blaine's. He could feel the weight of Sebastian's body molding into his own, the bones of his pelvis pressing into his skin, the hard muscles of his chest, the warmth of his body radiating through the layers of clothes between them, the slightest thumping of his heartbeat against his upper shoulder. Blaine smiled up at him, his lips trailing over Sebastian's lower one and kissing gently. Sebastian's fingers dug into the pale whiteness of the counter top, his one leg sliding between Blaine's thighs as he tilted his head and started to kiss his shoulder.

"You're right," He said softly, his breath hot against the skin of his neck and ear. Heat fizzled into his ear, boiling electricity, seeming to seep into his entire body. "I should spend my time keeping you up in more constructive ways." He nipped at his earlobe while his thigh came up between the fissure of Blaine's thighs, his knee grazing his crotch.

Blaine's cock swelled at the sensation, jerking in interest in the annoyingly tight confine of his jeans. His hands fell to Sebastian's waist, hands sneaking up and under his shirt to graze his nails along the long expanse of perfect skin on his back. His head rolled to the side to give Sebastian better access to his neck, soft moans escaping his lips as his boyfriend started planting hot open mouthed kisses against his skin, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist to pull him flush against him. He hiked his arms under Blaine's knees and lifted him up, his arms wrapping around Sebastian's neck as he kissed him fully on the mouth. His legs laced loosely around the male's waist, his fingers tugging at the nape of his hair as Sebastian wobbled, trying to walk them into the room they were going to call their bedroom.

But of course he wasn't familiar with the layout and he was too preoccupied with trying to grope Blaine's ass that they repeatedly ended up against a wall, laughing against each other's mouths and moaning as hands wandered. Blaine ground down into Sebastian's waist, sliding his half hard cock against him in attempt to seek the friction he so desperately needed, wanting nothing more than for Sebastian to get moving and lay him down in bed.

His hands curled around the collar of Sebastian's shirt as the other male started moving again, his hands digging into the underside of Blaine's thighs. They were through the doorway, they were almost there—

And then Sebastian's mouth slowed against his, the kisses sporadic and then barely there. Blaine frowned and pulled back, his breathing slightly uneven, hot puffs of eagerness fanning against the other male's face.

"What—?"

"No bed." Sebastian said; his usual light green eyes were dipped in evergreen, his lips bruised and red from Blaine's harsh kissing. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "We don't have a bed."

Blaine turned his head and surveyed the nearly empty room, the only thing remotely considered furniture were the uneven stacks of cardboard boxes. _Fuck_.

"I forgot that the movers weren't coming until tomorrow." Blaine muttered, groaning softly as he ran a hand over his face.

Sebastian shifted Blaine in his arms before carefully putting him down, the shorter male sliding down his boyfriend's long form before his feet were on the ground again. He wasted no time in pulling Blaine close again, regardless that the other male was preoccupied with looking around the space and wondering how they would place the furniture when the movers did deliver it.

Blaine let out a small squeak of surprise as Sebastian's lips found his, kissing deeply and purposefully. His hand came up and cupped Blaine's face, his thumb tracing his cheekbone as his tongue snaked out of his mouth to flick over his lower lip before wrestling against his own in his mouth. Blaine felt that same heat that had been building under his skin in the kitchen reignite, slowly curling with licking flames across his chest and sinking lower.

Sebastian moaned softly in his mouth as he started to undo Blaine's jeans, yanking off his belt with skilled fingers. "Fuck the bed, come on—we'll do it on the floor."

Blaine's mouth hesitated against his—the _floor_? Sebastian mistook his pause, thinking he was just caught up in the sensation of his hands working their way into his pants before Blaine had to shake his head, pushing on Sebastian's chest with enough force to stop him.

"No…no, stop." He turned his head as Sebastian tried to capture his lips again.

Sebastian panted softly, his teeth coming down to rake over his bottom lip, stopping himself from saying something that Blaine could literally see painted on his face. Five years and Blaine was the only one who ever got to see the softer side of the other male, the Sebastian that was sweet, teasing, genuine—past that outer, harder shell that everyone else saw. And while he let that side of him out more often than not around Blaine, the shorter male also knew how impatient and frustrated Sebastian could get when he was horny.

"Blaine—"

Blaine shook his head, cutting him off. "No."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. One could tell he hardly ever had that word thrown at him. " _No_?" He questioned.

Blaine avoided Sebastian's inquiring eyes for a long moment as he tried to come up with an excuse, his eyes lighting up a moment later as he smiled at him. "I'm hungry, I want to eat first."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Sebastian said pointedly, eyes zeroing in on Blaine's half hard dick in his jeans. His fingers twitched at his sides before Sebastian wrapped them around his waist, yanking Blaine into his hips. A shudder left the curly haired boy's mouth; almost lost in the feel of Sebastian's hard cock rubbing up against his thigh. "But it's not for food." Sebastian whispered in his ear, breath hot and dripping with arousal.

Blaine's mouth opened slightly, his hips rolling into Sebastian's at his words—until his determination caught up with his cock and he shook his head, prying himself out of his boyfriend's grasp.

"I feel like pizza." He muttered, walking past Sebastian to go back to the kitchen.

Blaine almost smiled as he heard Sebastian say, "I feel like strangling you."

0o0o0o0

As the sun started to dip behind the big clouds in Brooklyn's sky, slowly turning the pure white into dull burnt oranges and royal purples, Blaine had changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of his favorite sweaters (which just so happened to be one of Sebastian's gray ones) . It was expensive and incredibly warm, tight fitting to his body as the fabric stretched over the muscles in his shoulders, back and arms. He had ordered a large pepperoni pizza forty-five minutes ago, fumbling with the new address on his tongue as he gave it to the receiver, and knew it would probably be there any moment. He heard the shower turn off in the bathroom and the sound of squeaking shower curtain being pushed aside as Sebastian got out to dry off and get dressed.

Blaine went downstairs to the front door of the apartment complex to grab the pizza and pay the deliver when the intercom buzzed for their attention, a sense of normalcy settling into his bones as he entered their apartment again, closing the door with his foot. The domesticality of everything was surprisingly easy and enjoyable; Blaine looking up as Sebastian came into the living room as he toweled his hair dry. Blaine briefly wondered if this was how nights were going to be like from now on—Sebastian coming home from his internship and showering while Blaine ordered dinner or attempted to make something in the kitchen that didn't taste like burnt plastic.

His boyfriend was dressed in a pair of drawstring flannels, a tight black t-shirt covering his chest as he discarded the towel in the corner of the hallway. Blaine scrunched his nose at that but didn't move to pick it up; he instead accepted a light kiss from Sebastian and handed the male a slice of pizza, moving to sit on the floor in the living room around the sea of boxes that held their lives. He bit into his slice, licking a piece of cheese off his lower lip as he watched Sebastian settle onto the floor, leaning against the far wall. He smiled at him, raking his fingers through his damp hair as Blaine opened a box to start to empty it, even though they had no furniture to really put anything away or on. At least he didn't seem mad for before…the last thing Blaine wanted was to spend their first night in their apartment together fighting.

Blaine was actually surprised that Sebastian had made it through two slices of pizza without bringing up the fact that he hadn't wanted sex before…and then realized there was a specific reason for that when Sebastian leaned across the floor to reach for another slide of pizza. He licked his lips as part of his boyfriend's back was exposed to him, his shirt lifting at just the right time to show off the dimples of his back and the beginning of his boxer briefs—Blaine's hand tightened around his knee and he resisted the strong urge to lean down and kiss all over the spot of skin.

And of course, as planned, Sebastian noticed, smirking as he sat back down against the wall with another slice. "Your modesty is somehow incredibly frustrating and hot at the same time." He finally said, breaking the silence of the room. He licked his lips before taking another bite of pizza. "You're acting like I've never fucked you against the floor before...or against any other viable surface in _both_ of our dorm rooms."

Blaine cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He brushed his one hand that wasn't holding a slice of pizza on his pant leg and opened another box. Exactly. It was their dorm rooms. Not their first apartment together.

"That was different." Blaine said quietly, not moving to expand any more on his answer.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, critically; analyzing Blaine's face like it might hold some explanation. "I don't see how. 'A floor is a floor of course, of course'." He hummed.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed softly, taking a bite of crust. He spoke around the food in his mouth. "Just shut up and enjoy your dinner."

Sebastian huffed, throwing his piece of crust back into the open pizza box near Blaine on the floor. "Oh right because 'Papa John' slaved over the oven to make this damn thing." He flicked at the lid, closing it with a roll of his eyes. "It tastes like cardboard."

Blaine just shook his head and groaned, rubbing his temples before trying to unpack a box of books. He had no idea why he was fiddling with half of this stuff now—it wasn't like he had anywhere to put it other than the floor. He kind of liked keeping himself busy, so he wouldn't have to look Sebastian in the eye.

"Speaking of ovens," Sebastian continued, not even needing Blaine's running commentary of uncomfortable grunts and occasional mutterings for Sebastian to shut up. "Do you remember that one Christmas a year or so ago...at your mother's house…?"

Blaine nearly dropped his slice of pizza on Shakespeare's face, his eyes jerking to Sebastian's—the slight sparkle in those light green pools made his cock twitch in his pants. He swallowed thickly, finishing his pizza before he said anything. Unlucky for him, Sebastian was very patient for his response.

"N-no." He managed to get out, which made a slow grin snake across his boyfriend's lips.

"Of course you do, I seem to remember you whining about how your mother makes Christmas dinner where I was standing with my cock buried in your ass."

Blaine's dick did more than twitch in his boxers that time and he had to bite back a moan as he purposely grazed the outline of his cock against the edge of the cardboard box, resisting the roll of his hips. His teeth tore into the skin of the inside of his cheek, tasting blood as he ignored the waves of arousal crashing into his body as he could feel Sebastian's eyes on him.

Yeah, of course he remembered that. His cock throbbed just thinking about it—his mother had left the room for ten minutes, ten whole minutes to talk to his aunt on the phone and Sebastian had managed to turn it into a porn video he was pretty sure he had seen once or twice. All it had taken was one lick of Blaine's tongue across a wooden spoon covered in icing and Sebastian had him pinned against the stove, fucking him so hard that black dots had speckled over his eyesight when he had came. And then the asshole had the nerve to ask him if he was alright every time Blaine winced when he sat down—in front of his _parents_ and Cooper. He had to make up that he slipped on ice when he had run out to his car to grab something when his mother had been on the phone.

Blaine ran a hand over his face. "I'm still uncomfortable every time I go home and my mom bakes cookies."

Sebastian smirked, leaning forward to hook a finger under Blaine's chin. "Just be lucky I didn't thrust you into one of the dials and accidently burn the pumpkin rolls that were baking."

Blaine sighed and attempted an eye roll as Sebastian brushed his lips against his, the breath of air had meant to be intimidating; like he was annoyed with the taller male but it just ended up sounding like a gasped invitation for Sebastian to move closer and kiss him. His eyes fluttered closed as Sebastian's hand turned on his chin to cup his face, his fingers curling around the back of his ear while his thumb brushed over speckles along his cheekbone. The kiss was slow building and incredibly intimate; Sebastian's lips caressed Blaine's tenderly as his tongue traced his upper lip, teasing him a bit before sliding inside. Blaine moaned softly as his tongue rolled against Sebastian's; tasting the sweetness of the pizza sauce still in his mouth as his fingers laced in the male's hair. He slid his body closer, between Sebastian's legs, and wrapped his one arm around his boyfriend's trim waist. He squeezed him, jerking his hips into Sebastian's until he was satisfied with a pleased hum in his mouth.

"You know, there just happens to be…a perfectly good oven behind you…" Sebastian trailed off, his hand sneaking down between them to grasp Blaine's cock through his sweatpants. "I'd be happy to fuck you against that one as well."

The brashness of Sebastian's tone made him hesitate during the kiss, creases appearing between his eyebrows as a small frown pulled down on the ends of his mouth. Sebastian sensed it immediately of course, frowning to match his boyfriend's as his hand slowly pried itself off his cock.

"What's going on with you tonight?" He asked, annoyance peaking in his tone but concern was there too—just under the surface. Blaine sighed and shook his head; standing up to carry the pizza box into the kitchen along with used napkins and empty cans of beer.

He knew Sebastian was just worried, that the annoyance was just from him noticing that something was going on with Blaine but he couldn't figure out what it was and that it wasn't from his dick not being paid attention to. He knew he was acting weird and that Sebastian had every excuse to be worried or frustrated, it wasn't like him to keep putting off sex from his boyfriend. He only ever said no when he was really sick or extremely tired…and even then Sebastian sometimes had this way about him that had Blaine saying yes, because in the end he knew he'd feel better to be close with his boyfriend.

He shook his head and ran his hands over his face—he was probably being so stupid and ridiculous but he couldn't help it. He wanted the first night in their apartment to be special and on a bed. He wanted to christen their new place, their new start of a life together, on something that wasn't going to bruise his ass, knees or back for a week. He wanted something soft, intimate with sheets covering their sweat streaked bodies. He wanted to be able to fall asleep against him after orgasms wracked their forms and wake up in the same position, wrapped up in Sebastian's arms—sunlight streaming through the window and blanketing their bodies in warmth.

It was a big moment for them—and big moments defined periods in his life. He didn't want to start a new chapter in their relationship by doing something stupid like reading the book upside down. This was completely new territory for the both of them. Four years ago he had been trying to figure out what he wanted to go to college for and thought he'd be living with a completely different person after school. After all, New York had never really been his city—it had always been Kurt's. And while he loved Brooklyn, he loved actual people more and tended to fall in love with the person instead of the place they ended up in. The place mattered little to him when he was with someone he could call home.

Blaine bit down hard on his lower lip as he felt Sebastian come up behind him, noticing the scent of his cologne and the heat of his body before he actually heard him. He turned around and leaned against the counter, looking up at him as he played with the bottom of his shirt between his fingers.

"Why are you so upset?" Sebastian asked, his head tilting down to try and catch Blaine's eye.

He shook his head and scraped his teeth over his lower lip, drawing a dark maroon line on the swollen skin. "You're going to think I'm stupid." He whispered, his voice choked in a few places.

Sebastian took a step forward and knocked his feet into Blaine's, making him lift his head to actually look at his face. He smiled at him. "I would never think or say you're stupid…to your face." Sebastian teased, making an unexpected laugh tumble from Blaine's mouth, which had obviously been his intention.

Blaine could feel his body relax, the tense lines in his shoulders erasing as Sebastian moved in closer to wrap his arms around him. He let Sebastian pull him into his chest, his arms linking around his back as his face was tucked into the space between his collar bone and neck. He closed his eyes as his heartbeat pattered in his ear, like the rhythm of falling rain pelting on a roof. Sebastian's arms squeezed him gently before his fingers worked their way under Blaine's shirt and started to massage the tight muscles in his back.

"Talk to me Killer, what's going on?" Sebastian asked, his voice hot against the back of Blaine's neck, it sent a solitary shiver down his spine.

How was he supposed to focus on telling him what was wrong if he kept _doing_ that? Blaine's fingers curled around the ends of Sebastian's t-shirt, tugging on the fabric before a soft sigh tumbled from his mouth.

"I just wanted…the way we spent our first night in our apartment to be special." He swallowed, the words sounding even worse out loud than they did in his head. He turned his face into Sebastian's shoulder, like somehow that would hide him from having to explain the stupid notion of being afraid of starting this whole thing off on the wrong foot because they didn't have a _bed_ to fuck on.

Sebastian was quiet for a while; the only sound was the thumping of his heartbeat and the evenness of his breathing. His hand still worked solid strokes along Blaine's back and after a few moments, Blaine was worried that he was actually upset with him. He opened his mouth to speak, pulling his face back from his shoulder but Sebastian beat him to it.

"First time I told you I loved you, where did we have sex?" The calmness in his voice threw Blaine off, like he was asking him about the weather or what they should do with the leftover pizza.

Blaine scrunched his nose, confusion washing over his face. He wasn't quite sure where Sebastian was going with this but… "Sebastian—"

Sebastian shook his head, a small smile on his lips, interrupting him as he said, "Just humor me."

He sighed and licked his lips, hints of a smile tugging around his mouth as he thought back to that night at Scandals. They had been going out for about a year and graduated from high school, both of their first picks for colleges had sent them acceptance letters and what better way to celebrate going to New York then to spend a night at Ohio's gay bar? Blaine had gotten tipsy rather easily—he had never been one to hold his alcohol well and while Sebastian had been three beers and a few shots in, he was a lot more sober than Blaine.

They had called a cab to go home…when Blaine had started putting open mouthed kisses against Sebastian's neck, saying how happy he was that they were going to be in New York—together. One thing led to another and before he knew it he was—

"My car." Blaine said softly, smiling up at him, eyes sparkling at the memory. "You told me you loved me and we had sex in the back of my car."

Sebastian smirked, running his nose over Blaine's. "I'm surprised you remember."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I was tipsy, I wasn't wasted."

He hummed, leaning to his right to nip at Blaine's ear. "Super hot and incredibly classy." He said, making Blaine chuckle, his breath fanning over Sebastian's collar bone.

Sebastian's hands traveled down, resting the warm palms of his hands against his lower back, his thumbs dipping past the waistband of his sweatpants and tracing circles. "And what about the first night we moved to New York…and got set up in our dorm rooms?"

Blaine bit his lip and shook his head; the minute he had settled into his room was the moment he learned the best and most direct route to Sebastian's dorm. He had to walk a few blocks to the closest subway and the ride was easily twenty minutes long but it had been worth it; walking in and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist—kissing him fiercely as they backed up towards the bathroom of the suite he had been staying in for the semester.

"Shower," Blaine answered after a moment. "I bumped my head off the shower head."

Sebastian grinned and raised his one hand to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, his pointer and middle finger twisted some curls at the nape of his neck. "Which was oddly funny because I didn't think you were tall enough to _reach_ the shower head let alone hit your head off of it."

Blaine huffed and leaned back against the counter, dragging Sebastian's body with him. He sighed as the male's weight settled against him, sticking his hands in the back pockets of Sebastian's pajama pants.

"And what about the first really bad fight we had…and you came back to your dorm room and I was waiting for you?" Sebastian licked his lips, leaning down to kiss Blaine along his jaw.

Blaine closed his eyes; his fingers curling in Sebastian's pockets, making tiny moans leave the taller male's mouth against the skin of his face. He turned his head slightly and leaned into his kisses, breathing in the scent of his hair as it rolled off him in waves, the dampness from his shower seeming to make the scent more pungent.

That fight had been so stupid—just a big mess of misunderstandings. Blaine had run into Kurt; or well, more like Kurt had run into him—literally. He had been working at Starbucks and busing tables and when he had turned around, Kurt hadn't been paying attention—it looked like he had been on the phone, arguing with someone over leather straps and sequins and knocked right into Blaine, half-caf double foam lattes spilling everywhere. He hadn't seen Kurt in over a year and the two of them had spent Blaine's lunch break catching up—he still found it odd that they hadn't seen each other before that. He knew New York was a big city but running into Kurt seemed like something that should have been inevitable.

Sebastian had caught the tail end of them saying goodbye; Kurt's hands lingering on Blaine's waist as they pulled back from a hug—promising to keep in touch. Blaine should have saw the impending explosion when Sebastian had stopped in right after Kurt had left; eyes angry and _hurt_. He had known that Sebastian could be territorial but…never thinking he was good enough? That was a different story and completely new to Blaine—because he had never thought once that Sebastian wasn't good enough. He was everything to him; but apparently, a deep seeded thread of doubt had always been ingrained just below the surface of cocky smiles and sexy innuendos.

Blaine had come back to his dorm from work that night to find Sebastian waiting for him on his bed, his roommate nowhere in sight. There had been long apologies and hugs that tightened something in Blaine's ribcage, harsh and wet kisses, pulls of clothing and moans into skin—

"My desk." Blaine cleared his throat, his head lulling to the side as Sebastian started kissing down his throat. "You…against my desk."

Sebastian moaned softly and thrust his hips into Blaine's when he squeezed his ass through the material of his pajama pants and boxers. His teeth clamped down on his lower lip as Sebastian sucked a hickey into the shadowed skin between his neck and collar bone, his hands hastily undoing Blaine's sweatpants.

"And the…night of our three year dating anniversary," Blaine could hear the eye roll even though he couldn't see it. "And you made us go to that…damned art gallery."

Blaine pouted, his lower lip jutting out just slightly—he knew it hadn't been the best dating anniversary but…the gallery had been featuring Warhol and Blaine had a soft spot for the artist. Sebastian had promised to go but the entire time they walked around the instillations Blaine could tell he hadn't been the least bit interested.

He gasped softly as Sebastian lifted his shirt off, his skin hot against the cool surface of the back of the counter. He shivered as Sebastian's hands ran over his chest, his fingers dipping into the sides of his sweatpants.

Blaine knew exactly where he was heading with this whole conversation…but he humored him like he wanted. "You have no appreciation for art." He teased, smiling when Sebastian's lips found his again.

Sebastian sucked on his lower lip as Blaine fumbled with the knot in the drawstring pants his boyfriend had on, smiling as Sebastian lent his hand to assist as he sucked on the taller boy's upper lip. He helped Sebastian yank the pants down, his arms wrapping around his waist to grind his crotch up into Sebastian's hardening cock. His fingers dug into the skin of Blaine's hips before he kissed him deeply. Blaine's tongue swirled in Sebastian's mouth, tasting hints of beer and pizza cheese, the taste somehow incredibly intoxicating—or maybe that was just Sebastian being Sebastian. He leaned his body into his, lifting himself back off the counter to push Sebastian into the refrigerator. Sebastian smirked as his hands went into Blaine's boxer briefs, trailing his fingers along the crack of his ass while Blaine pulled off Sebastian's shirt, hands eager to touch the warm skin of his chest and flick his thumbs over his nipples.

"I had an appreciation for you in those tight red pants." Sebastian husked out to the comment Blaine felt like he had made a year ago.

Blaine rolled his hips until he felt his hardening cock slide against the inside of Sebastian's thigh; the other male wasting no time as he tugged off the last of Blaine's layers—his cock snapping out and resting against his stomach. The rush of the cool air in the kitchen created goosebumps on his thighs but were quickly forgotten when he felt Sebastian's hand wrap around his length.

A choked whine left Blaine's mouth as he yanked down Sebastian's remaining layer, licking his lips at the sight of his hard cock, head a deep red with pre-cum pearling the tip. Sebastian flicked his thumb over Blaine's head, his hips snapping up into the touch automatically.

"Where did we have sex Blaine?" Sebastian mouthed over his throat when he pulled back from the kiss, his tongue tracing along his collar bone and biting hard enough to leave marks. His voice was ragged and slightly breathless and Blaine thought that was an opportune moment to snake his own hand out and roll Sebastian's balls in his palm.

He could hardly process his own thoughts; Blaine tried to backtrack through the haze of arousal and pinpoint what exactly had happened the night at the art exhibit. Sebastian had been so turned on from watching Blaine walk around in those damn red pants that they hadn't even made it out of the gallery—

"A locked bathroom stall." Blaine choked out, tugging on Sebastian's balls until sharp, desperate whines left the other's throat. "We had sex in a stall."

Sebastian pulled back from assaulting his throat, panting slightly against Blaine's mouth. His boyfriend's lips were red and bruised as his tongue snaked out to lick his lower one. The kiss he gave Blaine was warm and soft in contrast to the roughness from how they had been pulling at each other. Small groans left their mouths as their bodies leaned close enough so that their cocks slid and bumped into one other's.

"So since when do we need a _bed_ to make something special?" Sebastian asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he ground his cock into Blaine's.

It had taken one slow smile on Blaine's lips for Sebastian to tug him onto the floor, limbs tangling together against the cool pale white surface as hands grabbed and tongues meshed. The floor was hard and uninviting, the coldness of tiles eating through to his very bones. Blaine reached for pieces of clothing and tried to fold them haphazardly as Sebastian twisted his wrist around his cock, jerking him so hard and fast that Blaine had to focus on not cumming all over him before they even started. He bit down hard on Sebastian's shoulder, earning a sharp gasp that went straight to Blaine's cock.

Blaine laid down the clothes onto the floor in bunches to cushion Sebastian's spine and head as he rolled him onto his back. He straddled his waist and smirked softly, leaning down to kiss along his neck. Sebastian's hands trailed down his back, pinching and squeezing at skin as his hips thrust up into Blaine's.

"I want—" Blaine was cut off by a groan leaving his mouth, Sebastian's one hand grabbing at his ass and sneaking his fingers down along his crack.

He wanted to fuck him impossibly hard into the tiles of the kitchen; he wanted Sebastian's legs up on his shoulders as he pounded into him, cock hard, red and leaking, aching against his stomach as the tip of Blaine's dick grazed his prostate, teasing him until he came with a scream. There was only one thing wrong with his plan and that was the lack of lube—and while Sebastian didn't mind the sting and pain that came from fucking without it, he didn't want to hurt him and didn't want to be reminded that the first time in their apartment was accompanied with Sebastian not being able to sit right tomorrow.

"I don't—"

Sebastian seemed to know what he was talking about before he even finished his sentence. "My pajama pants pocket, right side." He grinned.

Blaine rolled his eyes, of _course_ he was well prepared for this—he had probably been devising plans while he was in the shower to somehow get Blaine naked and writhing on the floor. He sat up and yanked Sebastian's pants towards him which were still resting near the fridge and dug into the pocket, producing a travel size bottle of lube. He licked his lips and leaned to kiss a trail down Sebastian's stomach, tongue swirling in his belly button before his lips settled on the shaft of his dick. His stomach fluttered as Sebastian hissed, his fingers raking through Blaine's curls and tugging as Blaine rolled the small tube of lube between the palms of his hands.

"You planned this." Blaine smiled softly, a small kiss pressed on the tip of Sebastian's dick before he took him into his mouth and sucked.

Sebastian choked on a moan, his hips thrusting up into Blaine's mouth as Blaine spread a penny sized amount of lube onto two of his fingers. He parted Sebastian's thighs, nipping at the skin with the fingers of his other hand and traced a circle around his tight ringlet of muscles.

"Course I did," It came out more as a groan than anything else. "When am I _not_ trying to get you naked?"

Blaine hummed around the tip of Sebastian's cock, pulling back with a pop as he pressed his fingers slowly inside of him, scissoring slightly to stretch him. He held down his one thigh as he watched Sebastian's hips grind into his hand, leaning down to press kisses along his hip bone. He thrust his fingers into him a few more times, cock jerking eagerly as groans continued to spill from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked softly—more out of habit than anything else.

"Just…fuck, _yes_." Sebastian ran his hand through his own hair and Blaine almost smirked at the sheer frustration that was rolling off him in waves…so impatient when he was horny. It was almost adorable; of course that was something he'd never say to his face.

Blaine lined himself up with Sebastian, teasing his entrance slightly with just a hint of pressure before sliding inside. He went in slowly, carefully stretching his boyfriend until he was balls deep, biting his lower lip hard as his eyes squeezed shut—incredibly hot and tight heat surrounding his cock. He didn't move for a long moment, probably aggravating the fuck out of Sebastian but he recognized the boiling heat settling in his lower belly and if he moved too soon he was going to cum before he even started. Once he got a handle on himself, he pulled out and thrust forward, slowly finding a rhythm and then speeding up as Sebastian started to stroke himself—moaning and muttering Blaine's name between frenzied gasps.

He could feel the shift in Sebastian almost instantly, his walls clamping down on him as his body tensed when Blaine once again slammed into his prostate.

"Fuck, _Blaine_ —I'm—"

Sebastian came hard, his hips jerking up and nearly throwing Blaine off balance as his cock painted his stomach and parts of his lower chest with strips of white. Blaine's orgasm came right after a few more thrusts, his head thrown back as a strangled moan laced around Sebastian's name leaving his lips. He fell forward slightly after his orgasm, traces of pleasure still rocking through his body as his thighs trembled. Sebastian panted, a hand running over his face as dots of sweat beaded his forehead and most of the dips in the skin of his neck and chest. Blaine's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, peppering Sebastian's sternum with kisses as he slowly pulled back and licked his lips, tasting the saltiness of his boyfriend's cum and sweat. He laid down beside him, the cool tiles against the heat of his skin making him shiver.

Sebastian turned on his side, wrapping his arm around Blaine and pulling him close to his chest.

"You feel better?" He asked, his breath tickling his skin.

Blaine folded into the warmth of his boyfriend's skin, his eyes closing as he felt Sebastian push kisses along his forehead and the tip of his cold nose. Blaine smiled softly as Sebastian rubbed his arm, shifting to pull the sweater that was underneath his body to wrap around Blaine's shoulders.

He nodded in response to his question. "M'cold." Blaine said softly, tucking his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

The other male hummed softly, his hands rubbing his arms again to create a small amount of heat from friction. "I can't remember what box has all the blankets in it…or if I even carried it up from one of our cars."

Blaine inched forward and laced their legs together, his nose tracing Sebastian's collar bone before his lips kissed constellations of freckles on his throat.

"Body heat will have to do then."

Sebastian chuckled, his lips gliding along Blaine's hairline. "I like that idea a lot better anyways."

Blaine let his eyes stay closed, perfect long lashes settling against his pink brushed cheekbones as a small yawn fell from his mouth. The sound of the refrigerator running, mixed with thumps and muted talking from apartments below and beside them, the evenness of Sebastian's breathing and kisses against his forehead was enough to lull him into sleep. It probably wasn't the cleanest floor to be sleeping on…but it wasn't like they had any furniture in the apartment yet anyways. Besides, the warm and safe circle of Sebastian's arms was something hard to pull back from.

In hindsight, it was really hard to come up with a reason as to why fucking around on the floor had been such a bad idea in his head. Or maybe it was just because being in Sebastian's arms with a haze of a perfect orgasm paired with sleep fogged up his mind to really consider his rationale. He guessed he had just been so wrapped up in the concept of it, that this was so much bigger compared to all the other special things they had been through, that he actually thought it would make a difference to have sex 'right' and 'perfectly'.

But what Blaine hadn't realized was that a home didn't have to have four walls or to be christened on a bed to make it official.

Sometimes home was in a person. In their heart.

Blaine ran his finger tips over Sebastian's chest, settling the pads of his fingers across his pec, feeling the comforting thump of his heartbeat beneath the skin, muscle and bone.

He opened his eyes to look up into Sebastian's. "Well, that's the kitchen floor done...maybe we should make sure that all the other floors are just as easy and comfortable to fuck on." Blaine hummed, his voice laced with an easy tiredness that sounded affectionate and content.

Sebastian chuckled, a kiss being placed on the square center of Blaine's nose. He let his lips linger there as he spoke, "If I would have known that fucking on the floor was your sort of thing Anderson, I would have put a call in to cancel our furniture."

He smirked and shook his head, laughing a little at himself more than anything else. He couldn't believe that he had been scared to move in with Sebastian only hours before this—because, honestly, lying there in comfort of his strong arms on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor—

Blaine had never felt more reassured.


End file.
